Chiming Laughter
by 0-0whut0-0
Summary: Things never went the way Nikole wanted them to. Everything went the way Mathias wanted them to. He got what he wanted... So why couldn't he find the girl with the beautiful laugh? Maybe he would have to give up and go after the seemingly emotionless, but absolutely beautiful girl he happened to meet after he saved her life in her own home. Story is better than summery. Trust me.:D
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hetalia

Nikole sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. The remains of last night's rampage was severely evident on her once perfect porcelain white skin, just underneath her left eye. The rest of her, thankfully, remained unscathed. She gingerly touched the angry red skin, wincing a little at the stinging sensation. She sighed again, and reached for the foundation container that was kept next to the sink for things like this.

"He did it again didn't he?" A small voice whispered. Nikole looked behind her, catching the blue, almost purple eyes of her younger brother Emil, who was leaning against the door frame, concern written all over his also pale face. Nikole's eyes softened and a small smile graced her lips.

"Why aren't you ready for school? It's the first day. Don't you want to make a good impression?" She questioned, turning back to the sink and looking at her brother through the mirror. She dabbed some of the foundation onto her face, successfully covering the wound. She heard Emil sigh, before she watched him make his way to the living room to get his bag ready with all the new school supplies. She took one last glance at her reflection, gave a slight nod, then followed Emil's example, but with her old and used school supplies. She only had enough money left over from Emil's supplies to buy herself a new journal.

"Sister… you forgot to put your hair up." Emil remarked, noticing his sisters usually long braided hair was hanging down, almost reaching her waist in long platinum sheets. The hair closest to her face was cut short and was falling into her lavender eyes.

"I don't have a tie for it." She answered, pushing the short hair from her eyes, only for it to fall back into them again. "Come on. We should get going." She said, grabbing the car keys from the hook beside the door before opening it and wondering outside. Emil followed close behind, shutting the door on the way. He clambered into the passenger side and began looking under the seat. Nikole on the other hand was trying to fit her dress into the driver's side door while mumbling under her breath. The school uniform was one from Belarus. It was knee length and blue, with white tool making it fluffy. Along the waist was a white and blue striped bow. The long sleeves and restricting collar made Nikole feel suffocated, but she had to wear it, or not go to school. "What are you doing?" She asked in her monotone voice when she finally managed to get the dress into the car.

"Aha. Found one." Emil said, bringing his head up then his hands which held a hair tie. "Here." He said, giving it to his sister who put it on her wrist.

"I'll put it up when we get to school." She said. She started the beaten up old car and they were off to their new school.

/

**Just a new story that popped into mah head. The characters shall include;**

**Nikole: Norway**

**Emil: Iceland**

**Mathias: Denmark**

**Tina: Finland**

**Berwald: Sweden**

**Lacy: Seychelles**

**Joan: Joan D'Arc**

**Peter: Sealand**

**Natalia: Belarus**

**Bell: Belgium**

**Francis: France**

**Lea: Hong Kong**

**Ivan: Russia (Become one with Mother Russia Da?) **

**(I'm not going to be using a lot of the characters from my other story, but they will be mentioned throughout.) **

**BYYYEEEE! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Hetalia

As soon as Nikole stepped foot in the front door of The International Student Academy, she immediately hated it. It's not like she tried to hate it right off the bat, but there was no way that she or Emil would ever fit in at this prestigious school. Nikole looked around, trying to get a feel of the students and their personalities.

All of the girls actually looked like they belonged in the constricting dress. The way they flounced around the boys and twirled their hair just looked so right on them, and it made Nikole want to throw up even though she had skipped breakfast that morning and had no food in her system. She subconsciously pulled at the high collar of the uniform, trying desperately to get more room to breathe. She wished her brother was in high school, right next to her, but he was only in the seventh grade while she was a senior.

The other students and teachers were started to give her weird looks because she was standing there for so long. Nikole took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and began her search for the bathroom so she could put her long bothersome hair into her braid. Luckily her search was quick as she slid through the swinging door and into the girls' lavatory. She stopped at the sink in the middle and looked at herself in the long mirror, mostly just to see in the foundation was still intact. Almost immediately two other girls waltzed into the bathroom, both speaking in rapid and fluent French their heads bent down low. Nikole was thinking about escaping when one of the girls, with long brown hair tied into pig tails with red bows and large brown eyes, made a startled sound, as if just noticing the Nikole by the sink.

"OH! Hello!" She said, her voice had a very slight French lilt, almost unnoticeable. She smiled at Nikole and made her way towards her. "You must be the new girl everybody has been talking about!" She exclaimed with a large disarming smile on her face. As she got closer, Nikole realized how short she was, barely reaching Nikole's shoulder.

"She means, you must be the new girl that she 'as been talking about." The second girl said. This one was blonde, her soft hair barely reaching her shoulders. Unlike her friend, this one's accent was heavily weighted by French. She walked forward until she was on the other side of Nikole, effectively cutting off any means of escape. "Oh, where are our manners. My name is Jeanne, and this is Michelle. What is your name?" She concluded with a kind smile.

"Nikole." She replied, still facing the mirror and still trying to braid her hair, unsuccessfully.

"I don't recognize the accent. Where are you from?" Michelle asked. "I am from Seychelles and Jeanne is from France if you couldn't tell." She said while gently swatting Nikole's hand from her face and gathering her platinum hair in the back. Nikole could feel that Michelle was braiding it.

"I am from Norway." She explained.

"You don't talk much do you? Or smile?" Michelle said from behind her, not trying to be mean but just curious.

"Michelle! That is not very nice. Her facial expressions are none of our business." Jeanne interceded her voice sharp.

"OKAY! YOU'RE ALL DONE!" Michelle exclaimed completely ignoring her friends' chastisement. "Where is your next class, hm? Perhaps we can walk you there?" She asked. Before Nikole could decline the offer, the petite brunette grabbed her schedule from her bag and spread it open. "Oh! It looks like we have the same classes! Look look Jeanne!"

"I'll take your word for it. Would you mind if we walk you to class?" Jeanne asked.

"Do I really have a choice?" Nikole asked.

Suddenly Michelle's face got serious. "Nikole. You will always have a choice." Before Nikole could blink the blinding grin had reappeared on Michelle's face. "Come on! Wouldn't want to be late to our first class of the school year would we?!" She practically screamed, grabbing hold of Jeanne and Nikole's arms, linking them with hers and walking out of the bathroom. Jeanne rolled her eyes and Nikole granted herself a small smile. Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all.

**/**

**I know that these are really short, but I have like no time…. But hey you met Jeanne and Michelle.**

**And yes I said Flounced. **

**Please review and such! **

**BYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEE**


	3. Chapter 3

I Do Not Own Hetalia

Emil sat at his desk, his thin legs still too short to reach the floor. He decided to sit in the seat next to the window. He had his chin on his crossed arms, and was staring into space not really paying attention to anyone or anything. (**A/N: How I am in History class, except without the windows and I'm not Icelandic…) **

"You have weird eyes." Somebody next to him said. He blinked and turned his gaze toward the voice. His purplish eyes widened a fraction when he saw who was standing in front of him. She hand shoulder length choppy brown hair that mostly covered her chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was porcelain white, only accenting her eyes farther. Her uniform's sleeves were much too long and covered her hands completely. The middle school had a different uniform than the high school. Instead of the Belarusian styled dresses and coats, the middle school had ones from Ukraine, Which consisted of bland beige shirts tucked into tight blue overalls and brown boots that came up to the children's knees. The only difference between the males and females uniform was the blue tie's the girls wore around their necks. The tie around this girl's neck was untied and hung carelessly around her collar. She was obviously Asian, and she seemed to smell of dumplings. Emil thought she was absolutely gorgeous.

"And you look like you just rolled out of bed." Emil said back once he got over his initial shock. With that he stood up and grabbed the girl's sleeve, rolling the sleeve up until he could see her tiny white hand then did the same to the other arm. After he accomplished that, he stared at the neck tie. "May I?" he asked pointing to the azure tie. The girl glanced down without changing her expression and nodded. Emil quickly tied the tie into a bow and then stuck out his hand. "My name is Emil." He said.

The girl stared at it for a second before grasping it in her own. "Lean, or Lea Xiao." She explained. "One of my parents are Russian and the other is Chinese so I have names for both. Call me Lean." She said at his questioning glance. "I was born in Hong Kong. What about you?" She asked.

"Iceland. My sister was born in Norway though. Different mothers same father." He said. "So do you know what's up with these uniforms?" He asked.

"Yeah. You see my father is the principal and his older sister is from Ukraine. His younger sister is still in high school and is from Belarus, so they made the uniforms come from their respective countries. The elementary school has the ones from Russia." Lean said in her monotone voice. "They choose different countries every year for the uniform to make everyone happy. Last year they were from China, Japan, and Taiwan." She explained sitting down in the seat next to Emil. "I heard next year they are going to be from the Baltic States." She said just as the bell rang signaling the first class of the year to begin.

Emil glanced at Lean, and smirked just a little. He couldn't wait to tell Nikole about his new friend.

/

"And that's Tori. She is from Lithuania and is probably the nicest person you would ever meet." Michelle explained, pointing to a rather tall girl with shoulder length brown hair who was talking to two other boys, one with glasses and a laptop case in his hand and the other that seemed to have a nervous twitch. "The one with glasses is Eduard, from Estonia, and the small shaking one in Raivis from Latvia. They call themselves the Baltics." Michelle added excitedly.

"No. They do not. That is what everyone else calls them though. They are hardly ever apart, and usually Tori's boyfriend Feliks is with them, but he is sick with a cold and cannot attend school for a while." Jeanne said from the other side of Nikole. The three of them had their arms linked and were making their way through the crowded hallways to their art class. Michelle was showing Nikole around as well as showing her to people and where they were from.

"Oooh. That's Elizaveta and 'posse'." Michelle said pointing to a group of three girls. "She is from Hungary. The one with the evil look in her eye and the long hair with the bow is Natalia. She's from Belarus, also the younger sister of the principal, also known as the spawn of the devil." She explained, ignoring the disapproving look Jeanne gave her. "Then the one with green eyes and blond hair is Belle. She is from Belgium, and is actually very nice." She finished. Nikole nodded and let out a gasp as she was suddenly whipped around a corner by the overly excited girl. Jeanne gave her an apologetic glance.

"We are almost to the classroom." She assured Nikole.

"Oh look! There's the photography club!" Michelle squealed. Ahead of them was a small huddle of people standing directly in the middle of the hallway. The girls stopped just outside of it. "Okay. The short one with the black hair is Kiku. He is Japanese and one of the principal's sons. He is vice president of the photography club. The tall blond one that looks like she's being molested is Maddie. She Canadian. The molester is sadly my brother Francis." She said not even looking ashamed. Jeanne's face flushed a little and coughed. "He isn't part of the club. Anyway, the clubs president is actually Elizaveta." Michelle said pulling the other girls around the huddle.

Up ahead the people in the hallway suddenly parted, as if somebody important was coming through. Nikole felt the other two stiffen then she found herself suddenly alone in the middle of the hallway. Then she saw him. Well first she saw the small blushing girl with the beret on her long blonde hair, then the huge hulking man with ice blue eyes that seemed to stare into her soul walking straight for her. Nikole kept her expression neutral, like always, as the strange couple stopped in front of her.

"OH! Hello!" The little blonde girl said with a smile on her face.

"Hello." Nikole greeted.

"You are the new girl! Say hello Berwald!" The girl said turning to the intimidating man standing behind her.

"H'llo." He said, making everyone but Nikole and the girl shiver. Berwald looked down at the girl, and Nikole noticed how his piercing eyes softened.

The girl giggled and grabbed Nikole's hand. "My name is Tiina. I am from Finland and Ber is from Sweden!" She exclaimed.

"Norway." Nikole said, a small smile coming to her face. It was almost impossible not to smile at the happy Tiina. She could see why Berwald liked her.

At the mention of Norway, Tiina's eyes widened. "Did you hear that Ber! Now we only need to meet a person from Iceland then Denmark. Then We'll have the Nordic States!"

"My brother Emil is Icelandic." Nikole said, only making Tiina's violet eyes widen even further.

"This is so exciting! And you are not scared by Berwald?" Tiina asked.

Nikole glanced at Berwald. "I suppose he isn't too scary." She said. Tiina Squeaked in excitement and suddenly hugged Nikole. The blonde only came up to her shoulder. Nikole awkwardly patted Tiina's beret wishing she would let go. Tiina abruptly let go, then grabbed Berwald's hand and left without saying another word. Berwald nodded his head in a goodbye.

As soon as they rounded the corner, the rest of the students seemed to breathe again and went back to their walking and conversations, and Jeanne and Michelle were suddenly by her side again, their arms linked. "Sorry to leave you hanging out there, but that Berwald is just too scary!" Michelle said, shivering to add effect. The girls continued their walk down the hallway until they finally reached room 761. The art room. "Here we are! The teacher is the best, but he has two of his grandkids in this class, so don't be surprised if he chooses favorites." Michelle explained opening the gray door and leading the other two into the room only to stop dead right in front of the door.

"Oh my." Jeanne mumbled.

/

**Cliff hanger! Whew this was pretty long and the rest of the chapters should be like that. And don't worry. Mathias/ Denmark should be in the story soon.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**BBBBBBYYYYYEEEEEEEEE**


	4. Chapter 4

I Do Not Own Hetalia

Emil was trying to concentrate. He really was. But he was an adolescent boy who was sitting next to one of the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, so he couldn't help but sneak glances at Lean throughout the course of the class. She was just so graceful. When she wrote, it was like her pencil was floating, and her handwriting was even more elegant. She too was too short to reach the floor with her petite feet, so they swung as she worked. Her deep brown eyes seemed to hold thousands of little secrets that only she had the privilege of knowing. By the time ten minutes passed, Emil had only done two questions on his worksheet that was supposed to tell the teacher about him. That was his name and his favorite color. Emil sighed.

This was going to be a long day…

/

"Oh my." Jeanne mumbled.

Even Nikole's eyes widened when she saw what was before her.

A small petite girl with long and slightly curly auburn hair and another, this one with dark brown hair, were sitting back to back in the middle of the room. In front of each of them was an easel with a canvas, and in their hands paint pallets. They were both painting landscapes, and they were breathtaking. Nikole could see every individual flower, the bark on each tree, and the feathers on each bird. The color pallet was mute, but still vibrant. But that wasn't even the most amazing part. Each of the girls were blind folded.

"Hm?" The girl with auburn hair hummed, turning toward the other girls taking a corner of the blind fold up off her honey colored eye. "OH! Hello!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "Lovina! Jeanne, Michelle, and a pretty girl I've never seen before are here! Come say hi!" She said. At the mention of "pretty girl I've never seen before" Nikole blushed. No one called her pretty before. The other girl, Lovina, took the blind fold off, scrutinized her work, and then turned towards the rest of the girls.

"Hi." Was all she said before walking into the back room, where sink water began to run.

"Sorry about Lovi. She didn't have any coffee today. Or tomatoes. So she is very grumpy." The girl said.

"Ah." Michelle said. "Nikole, this is Feliciana, Feli, this is Nikole. The new student from Norway." She concluded. "Feliciana is from North Italy, and Lovi is from South Italy. They are the art teacher's grandchildren."

"Hello! Oh you will love grand- I mean Mr. Roma. He's so funny and nice, and will never insult your art work, no matter how terrible it may be." Feli said with a smile. "Come on! Let's sit together Nikole!" She said excitedly. Before Nikole could protest, Feli grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the table in the front of the room. "Usually Lovi sits next to me, but this way she can sit next to Antonio. She won't admit it, but I know she likes him. It's almost impossible not to like Antonio, because he smiles all the time." Feli giggled. Nikole could barely keep up with what Feli was saying. And she thought Michelle talked a lot. As they were sitting down, more students filed into the room. Nikole tuned Feli out and instead chose to watch the students, analyzing them.

The first to walk in was Tori, Eduard and Raivis nowhere in sight. Now that Nikole could see her up close, she noticed how tired the Lithuanian looked. She had the beginnings of purple circles under her eyes and she sort of walked unsteadily, but Nikole shrugged it off. The next person to walk in was a Hispanic boy with extremely bright green eyes and a wide smile that could have lit up hell. His smile only intensified when he saw Lovina next to the sink, completely unaware of the albino boy sneaking up behind him. The green eyed boy took a step forward as the albino leaped, causing them both to fall over on the ground. Nikole thought a fight would have broken out, but the Hispanic boy only burst out laughing.

"Gilbert!" He said giggling. He rolled over and pushed the Albino off still laughing. Nikole grunted softly and turned her attention to other people walking into the classroom. Michelle and Jeanne were standing next to an extremely sleepy looking boy who had a really weird cat shirt on. Nikole had to smirk when she saw the light blush on Michelle's face. She turned her purplish eyes to the door just as a ridiculously huge blonde boy walked in.

"LUDWIG!" Feliciana suddenly screamed launching herself at the boy. Ludwig had to take a few steps back to absorb the impact of the five foot tall Italian. His face turned exceptionally red.

"Feliciana! Get away from that Potato!" Lovina yelled from the sink.

"_This class sure is lively." _Nikole thought to herself, turning to face the front. She reached into her old tattered bag and pulled out her old sketchpad. She flipped to a clean sheet and began to draw the classroom. "_If this is what the grandchildren are like, I wonder what the grandfather will be like." _

She didn't have to wait very long to get her answer as the classroom door burst open once more to reveal a large curly haired man with a bright smile and laugh lines. "Alright class, let's all settle down!" He said happily walking to the front of the class. The class quickly quieted down and took their seats, most of them smiling eagerly. Feliciana was practically bouncing with anticipation.

"Alright, today we will start with… lines!" He said enthusiastically. Most of the class groaned loudly, but Feliciana and Lovina smiled and set in on their task. Nikole, smiled slightly and also began.

…

"Gilbert… I said lines, not a giant chick attacking the city…" Mr. Roma said. The whole class including Nikole laughed.

She hadn't felt this happy in ages. But she also knew it wouldn't last.


End file.
